


another minute

by skvtimcs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, Crying Levi Ackerman, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, German, M/M, Other, Own Characters - Freeform, Season 3 Finale, and further, another life, aot - Freeform, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvtimcs/pseuds/skvtimcs
Summary: Sometimes, you can’t go through everything alone, even if that was what you always did. Sometimes, you will find a person, that can help you, more than you did to yourself alone. And if that happens, you wish you could just stop the time and let it last forever. Sometimes, that isn’t possible. (or Levi thinking Erwin is a vampire but those don’t usually die)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	another minute

Levi was sure that Erwin had to be a vampire. Well, he didn’t explicitly had any evidence or proof but the blonde seemed like he didn’t _need_ any sleep.

And if he did he would just ignore it and keep on doing his paperwork or whatever. Levi himself never slept longer than 2 hours either. And if he did it wouldn’t really end so well he knew, which meant that he needed to keep himself from sleeping for too long. But there were days when he just couldn’t. Like when he went on a really long, and probably dangerous mission (every single one was and it was not that the man cared, he liked the adrenaline somehow. The feeling of his blades sliding through the titan’s necks. But only for that second. Because it would hunt him down later, and he knew that.).

“Erwin.”, whispered the dark haired emotionless into the room. He had to somehow bottle it up when he was alone. Or especially when with anyone else. He wouldn’t give himself the bareness of that. “Erwin.”, he repeated, voice still low. “Are you h-“, Levi began, voice still soft and silent but he could hear it shaking. Breaking. So he immediately stopped. He would not let the shadows hear his low. Wouldn’t let anyone. Willingly.

It took him a few minutes to get back to having a decently normal condition and breathing again, before he stood up. To the office. Where Erwin (the vampire) was probably still working. 

And he really was. Levi would have been annoyed by it if it wasn’t for that hour and that _dream_. He somehow kept having the same dream. Different versions sometimes but all in all the same. Over and over again.  
“Erwin.”, Levi repeated, now for the third time. His voice shaking again but eventually he was too tired to care. And Erwin saw him like this almost every night anyways. If someone had told him that a few years ago, he would have probably sliced open their neck. Her could get creative in that way. The other male immediately turned around at the sound of Levi’s voice. He didn’t say a thing but his eyes softened a bit around the edges as he watched Levi enter the room.

_that look, that fucking look in his eyes_

He didn’t say a thing as he watched silent tears flow down Levi’s cheeks, glittering in the candle light. 

Falling stars carrying all that Levi couldn’t.

He didn’t say a thing as he watched him sink down on the floor and as he himself stood up and kneeled down in front of Levi and softly cupped his cheeks so that the dark haired had to look Erwin into the eyes.

“Levi.”, he finally said, _his voice voice voice_ the same soft tone as always and Levi could feel something breaking inside of him. Was there even something to break? Did he ever have that? _fragile_ He didn’t usually realize that he was crying, and he didn’t that day until Erwin wiped the salty tears away with his thumbs.

  
“They are all- it’s my fault. Why do I get to- when they not- when-“, his chest hurt so much. _s_ _o much_. “Make it stop. Make it stop.”, he breathed. “Levi.”, Erwin said again and put one of his hands against Levi’s chest, wishing he could see his thoughts and that what _Levi_ thought was not true and not everything was his fault. “They know what they walk into. It’s not you. It’s not _you_.” Levi slightly shook his head at that but the hot tears stopped rushing down his cheeks, somehow. _small steps_ His hands, still shaking, felt cold against the wooden floor. _cold, cold, cold_ _._ “They are all watching me, probably. They all hate me. Because somewhat I killed them.“, he looked up to the other male. Ice blue eyes staring in his soul. Telling him all that words couldn’t. He sometimes dreamt of that blue. That particular shade of blue. He also sometimes dreamt of Erwin, but that was one of the things he didn’t tell Erwin. He would wish he did. „Levi. You are not a bad person. After all, everything you did was follow _my_ orders. _My_ commands.”, Erwin spoke, to what Levi shook his head again but he didn’t seem as broken _lost_ anymore as he was a few minutes ago. He of course still was. Always was. But over the years Levi had become good at hiding his true feelings, making emotions nothing less than some side effect his head brought up from time to time.

Erwin sighed softly and pulled Levi a bit closer to himself, wishing he would see the full thing, wishing he could see what Erwin saw and not just the things his nightmares, caused by what he had been through, told him. “You will probably not listen to me anyways but that’s all not your fault.”

_his voice voice voice_

Perhaps they spent the whole night there, on the floor in Erwin Smith’s office. Perhaps Levi thanked whoever there was to thank for this at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> you know this is gonna be pain lmao I hope you like it anyways and that it is fucking sad enough agh if not, I would like to die please,,,, the first two chapters are gonna be rather short um- that is because i don’t wanna write Levi too much out of character and I’m not really sure how to do that aaaah + English is *not* my mother language so excuse any grammar mistakes....


End file.
